


A Day For Miracles

by AccidentalWriter



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Merry Pitchmas 2017, again i am so sorry, and very rushed, i am so sorry that this is so hella late, i couldnt for the life of me write, i hate my brain, i hope you sort of enjoy though, i swear i didnt do this the last minute, im a horrible secret santa, im sorry that i didnt do this justice, this is not edited, what even is this title, you deserve such better writing than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccidentalWriter/pseuds/AccidentalWriter
Summary: this is my secret santa gift for chloebeale! i am so sorry for how late this is!





	A Day For Miracles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chloebeale (bechloehuh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloehuh/gifts).



> this is starting to be redundant but i am so sorry for this being this late. i swear i meant to get this to you on Christmas Day but for the life of me i couldnt think of anything to write. im also sorry for how horrible this is. i really am sorry. i hope you can still enjoy this though despite how bad it is.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come with me?” Chloe stares at Beca, studying her features. Chloe is worried that Beca might get a little bit lonely since she’s gonna be at the Bellas’ House by herself during the break. But this _is_ Beca she’s talking about. Still, she would feel a lot better about leaving if Beca is by side.

 

Beca smiles at her reassuringly and nods. “Yeah, I’ll be fine. I don’t want to be a bother.”

 

“You won’t be. My family _loves_ you!”

 

“It’s okay, really.” Beca shrugs nonchalantly in an attempt to assure Chloe that she’s fine. “I’ll keep myself occupied by coming up with a new mixes. Y’know, me stuff.”

 

“Well, the offer still stands if you change your mind.” Beca nods in acknowledgment and gives Chloe a small smile. Chloe sighs in resignation before pulling her into a tight hug. They stay like that for a minute too long and a minute too short. Pulling back, Chloe squeezes Beca’s shoulders and gives her a bright smile. “If you need anything, you know where I’ll be.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Now _shoo_ , your ride is getting impatient and is shooting me the evil eye.” Beca says, gesturing her head at Aubrey sitting in the car who’s currently glaring at her. The former Bellas’ leader came down to visit the girls and to give Chloe a ride to her parents’ house. She really hasn’t changed one bit.

 

Giggling, Chloe roll her eyes. “I’ll text you everyday so you won’t get lonely.”

 

“Whatever, Beale. Go away.”

 

“Don’t forget to eat!”

 

Making shooing motions, Beca lets out an exaggerated, irritated sigh. “What are you? My mother?”

 

“You always forget to eat whenever you get in your “DJ Zone,” so I’m reminding you.”

 

Beca roll her eyes and sighs. “I won’t forget to eat. Seriously, you need to leave before Aubrey blames me for keeping you late and kills me for it.”

 

“I’m going.” Chloe pulls Beca into another embrace. She gives Beca a wink and turns toward the Sedan, skipping away but quickly looks back. “I’ll be back before you know it!”

 

Shaking her head in amusement, Beca watches Chloe get in the car and Aubrey drive them away until she couldn’t see the car anymore. Going back inside, Beca immediately immerses herself with mixing. It’s about twenty-minutes in of Beca getting nowhere with her song when she sees a text notification on her phone. It’s Chloe. She pauses what she’s doing to check it and gives a small chuckle at the text.

 

 _Chloe: do you miss me?_  
_Beca: it’s only been 20 minutes_  
_Chloe: is that a yes?_  
_Beca: go away, beale_  
_Chloe: byyyeee! i’ll check back in when i get there_  
_Beca: yeah, yeah_

 

Beca didn’t actually want Chloe to stop texting her but she has to with the consequences. And she _did_ miss her but she’s not going to willingly admit that to Chloe. As the day continues to draw on, Beca finds herself waiting for another text from Chloe. As if listening, the universe grants Beca’s wish with a text notification. 

 

 _Chloe: i made it home safely! :)_  
_Chloe: are you doing ok without me? :p_  
_Beca: im taking a break from my new mix right now_  
_Chloe: send it to me when youre done! :)_  
_Beca: ok_

 

⥈ ⚢ ⥈

 

Beca is glued to her computer as the days come and go. To anyone, it would look like she was intensely focused on her work. But the reality of the situation couldn’t be more _different_. She couldn’t get anything for the past few days. Nothing was coming to mind. No ideas, it’s like her creativity was sucked out of her and she couldn’t think of anything. Her mind is filled with thoughts of Chloe. It’s only been three days and she’s already misses the cheerful girl like crazy. What is the rest of the break going to be like if the first three days are like this?

 

Taking off her headphones, Beca sighs into her palms. She can’t focus like this. Nothing is getting done. Her mind is a _mess_. It’s been that way for the past month ever since her conversation with Fat Amy.

 

_“Come on Beca, don’t be dense, Chloe’s been in love with you since forever.”_

 

Ever since Fat Amy told her that Chloe was in love with her, Beca haven’t been able to think of anything else. At first, she couldn’t believe it. Chloe in love with _her_? What an absurd idea. Comical, really. But then she started to notice some _things_. Things that Chloe did and said around her and once she noticed them, she couldn’t stop.

 

The lingering touches. The hugs that lasts a few seconds too long. The smoldering stares. The wide grins that appear anytime Beca is in her sight. It’s no secret that Chloe is touchy with everyone but for some reason it’s different with her. With everyone else, Chloe’s invasion of space is playful and friendly. Nothing more. But with Beca, there’s also a sense of _urgency_. An intense desire to be close to her. It’s almost like Chloe is telling her that she needed to be by Beca’s side every second of every single day or else she wouldn’t be able to breathe.

 

It’s such a ridiculous thought. Frankly, it’s quite arrogant of her to assume that. There’s no way that Chloe feels like that towards her. But Beca just couldn’t get rid of that tiny voice in her head. To make things more complicated, she came to realize her own feelings for Chloe. 

 

Apparently being hyperaware of everything Chloe does also brought along the hyperawareness of how _she_ acts around Chloe. Just like with Chloe’s inability to keep to herself, it’s also not a secret that Beca isn’t exactly a people person. She would rather stay in a dim room and work on her mixes than interact with another human being. But like with every rule that she ever had, Chloe broke it since day one.

 

Armed with her radiant personality, Chloe constantly invaded her bubble and refused to let her hide herself for weeks one end. Beca lost the moment it began. She just couldn’t say no to those hopeful blue eyes and mesmerizing smiles. She still can’t. 

 

Who could? 

 

So she allowed the hugs and let Chloe drag her all around the campus and beyond. But as time passed, she found herself looking forward to it. She started to search for the warmth that would be missing every time Chloe wasn’t next to her. She began to initiate some of the hand holding and cuddle sessions. Anytime Chloe was busy with classes or something else, she felt lonely. It was horrible, especially during the year that she wasn't living in the Bellas’ House. 

 

It was _weird_. Beca never really missed someone before even when they were gone for a long time but she missed Chloe and she was only gone for a few hours everyday. Holiday breaks were the worst. Not being able to see Chloe for a week or two was almost unbearable. This break was no different.

 

Normally, she would be able to keep herself occupied by working on a new mix and Fat Amy was usually there to distract her. But this year, Amy decided to spend the break with Bumper and his family. Which was sweet and Beca couldn’t complain. _Unfortunately_ , that meant she isn't around to stop Beca from missing Chloe. Of course before the conversation with Amy, she didn't know that the feeling of sudden emptiness was because of Chloe's absence. Now she couldn't help but notice. There's no point in trying to deny it now.

 

She's _definitely_ in love with Chloe.

 

Then again, who could really blame her? Anyone who meets Chloe falls in love with her, it's very hard not to. It's really a given that she would as well. She's only human, after all. When she first realized her feelings for Chloe, she didn't freak out like she expected. She felt relieved. It was like she finally figured out the name of a song that's been stuck in her head. It was always a lingering feeling in the back of her mind. A constant, unknown presence. It was nice to be able to put a name to it. _Love._

 

With the relief came the denial of Chloe's reciprocated feelings. How could someone as bright and wonderful as Chloe be in love with someone as dark and grumpy as her? They couldn't be anymore different. People like Chloe don't fall for people like her. But she can't deny that the signs are there. Her eyes flash to her car keys, a single idea enters her head. If there's a tiny chance, no matter how small. She has to try. In a split second decision, Beca grabs her keys and coat and is out the door of the Bellas' House. 

 

⥈ ⚢ ⥈

 

“Stupid, stupid, _stupid_.” Beca repeats under her breath, mentally kicking herself. 

 

What is she _thinking_? Recklessly driving to Chloe’s parents’ house on impulse and now she can’t even get up the courage to ring the doorbell. Maybe she should just turn back. It’s not too late. No. She can’t back out. She’s here already, it’s too late now. Taking a deep breath, she presses the doorbell and prepares herself.

 

“I got it!” A bubbly voice rings out from inside. Red hair peeks out from behind the mahogany door as it opens to reveal Chloe. Disbelief appears on her face at the sight of Beca. “Beca?”

 

“Surprise.” Beca gives a small smile, awkwardly doing jazz hands.

 

A large smile begins to form on Chloe’s face at the sight of the other girl. A happy scream escapes from her mouth as she jumps on Beca. “Oh my god! What are you doing here?”

 

Beca’s ‘oomph’ is lost within the redhead’s tight hug. She can’t help but smile at Chloe’s excitement. Immediately Chloe’s warmth envelops her, chasing away the cold from the weather. Beca’s glad that she decided to ring that doorbell. Slightly deepening the hug, she lets out a pleased sigh. Chloe feels like home. “I decided to accept that invite.”

 

“I’m so happy you’re here!” Tightening the hug, Chloe begins to jump up and down in excitement.

 

“I’m happy I’m here too but could you maybe loosen up? I can’t breathe.”

 

“Oh! Sorry. I’m just really happy.” Chloe’s wide grin settles into a gentle, loving one as she lets Beca out of the embrace but she keeps their hands entwine. “Come in!”

 

“Wait.” She presses Chloe’s hand, stopping her from going inside. “Before we go in there, I need to say this before I talk myself into backing out.”

 

Chloe turns her head slightly, her eyebrows raises slightly in question. “What is it?” 

 

Breathing in and out, she mentally readies herself before speaking. “Fat Amy told me that you stayed at Barden for me. Is that true?”

 

“Oh, uh…” Pausing, a look of slight panic crosses through her face. Chloe lets out a breathy, nervous chuckle. “Well, sort of?”

 

“Only sort of?” Beca prods, her left eyebrow raising slightly at her anxious behavior. Chloe doesn’t get nervous.

 

Chloe stares at Beca for a moment, trying to find her resolve. Puffing her chest out slightly in determination, she answers. “Yes, I did stay for you.” Before Beca could respond, she quickly adds. “But I also stayed for the Bellas.”

 

Beca’s lip quirk up slightly in a small smile. “Okay. One more thing.” Swallowing, she bites her bottom lip apprehensively. “She also mentioned that you might be in love with me. Are you? I mean, I understand if you’re not because why would you be? I understand——”

 

Chloe cuts her off by kissing her. It’s warm and nice. The tension immediately releases itself from her body. There aren’t any fireworks but it’s not that type of kiss. It’s the type of kiss that relaxes and feels like it’s meant to be. It’s home.

 

Pulling back, Chloe smiles widely. “Does that answer your question?”

 

“Yes.” Beca’s reply is breathless as she slowly nods. Shaking herself out of her reverie, she shoots Chloe a mischievous smirk. “ _Actually_ , I don’t think the answer was clear enough. You might have to kiss me one time just to make sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> happy new year! my tumblr is thegayisveryreal if you have any questions!


End file.
